A (Not So) Perfect Family
by bitterlikevodka
Summary: (SuFin / DenNor / HongIce / SeaWy / LadKugel) Peter is a lonesome orphan living in Cheshire, England. All he wanted was a perfect family. His new parents, Tino and Berwald, plus his new brother, Leo; show him that while they're not a perfect family, they're definitely a happy one. [Mentions of Hanatamago Family, Anko Family, and Asian Family] /rated for slight homophobia/
1. Chapter 1

【_i don't own hetalia; all rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya_】

「*」ー **chapter one**: _adoption day_

_Um… hi. My name is Peter, and I'm twelve years old. I've lived in Cheshire, England for nine years; from when I was three, to now. I'm an orphan. They say I'm not going to get adopted because I'm too old now, that people go after the younger kids. I suppose that's true. But I'm still looking for a perfect family; hopefully, it'll happen soon…_

**a**_・_**not** **so**_・_**perfect** _・_**family**

"Berwald! I think the orphanage is that way!" A cute, Finnish man said. He pulled his Swedish lover as fast as the Swede would allow. The Finnish boy pouted. Berwald sighed, and followed his Finnish lover.

"Ber! There it is!" He said, pointing rapidly at the large building. The Swede adjusted the scarf that was around his neck, and the small excited rambling leaving his Finnish lover's mouth made Berwald smile underneath the scarf.

"C'lm down, Tino. I know it's not that cold c'mpared to Lukas's place, but c'lm down," Berwald advised his lover. "The people are lookin' at you like you're a m'dman."

Tino pouted again. "Berwald, we've been wanting a kid for over two years! We _finally_ get the time to come down here to give it a look, so we are going now!" Tino argued. Berwald rolled his eyes, and silently followed his lover to the large building.

Tino was bursting with excitement. He and Berwald had wanted a child they got married—which was two years ago. Of course, since they were both male, they couldn't have kids... So the best alternative was to look around in Europe for a child that they thought would be perfect.

Tino ran to the front of the orphanage, and was about to knock when Berwald just swung the door open. "Ber! That's not nice! What if—"

"Ah, hello! My name is Arthur. Welcome to the World Stars Orphanage. Today is adoption day, so please feel free to look around and see a kid you like!" Arthur said. Tino frowned slightly. _He's making it sound like the kids are items at an auction rather than a child living in an orphanage. _Of course, being the usually cheerful man he is, he covered the frown with another sweet smile and nodded.

"I'm Tino, and this is Berwald. Do you have any Scandinavian kids?" Tino asked. Of course, he lived in Sweden. It was most natural he would want a child that could learn the language faster. The Brit shook his head. Arthur licked his chapped lips, and tapped his chin.

"Oliver, you bloody git! Get back here and stop acting like me!" yelled a voice. It sounded rather angry, and startled Tino. A blonde man with bright blonde hair and crisp green eyes frowned at the strawberry-blonde.

"Artie, why do you always ruin my _fun?_" Oliver whined. His bright blue-pink eyes sparkled, and the real Arthur rolled his bright green eyes.

"Excuse me, that was my cousin _Oliver. _I'm Arthur, and welcome to the World Stars Orphanage. We have kids from almost everywhere. Oliver was lying. While we have no _kids_ from the Nordic region, we have a dog. Cute little thing—but a bit mischevious. My friend brought him from the Åland Islands. If you want to take a look, I have some profiles on the kids. Any preferences?" Arthur explained. Tino tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess we'll take a look at the dog. And kids... preferably older than three, younger than thirteen," Tino said. His light blue eyes sparkled. He was extremely excited. Berwald nodded. Arthur frowned lightly.

"You don't want a baby?" Arthur clarified.

"Nope. A bit too much work…" Tino admitted softly. Arthur nodded, and grabbed some files. Berwald and Tino looked through them, until a certain one caught his eye.

"Hm, look at this one, T'no," Berwald said, grabbing the file of a boy with light caramel hair—not brown but not blonde, and crystal clear blue eyes. Tino's eyes scanned the page quickly. "He's cute, like you," Berwald said, softly touching Tino's cheek. Tino blushed softly, and then read his name aloud.

"Peter. Hm, sounds nice. He's twelve? That's a bit old to live in an orphanage! Can we see him?" Tino blurted out. Arthur raised an extremely thick eyebrow, but nodded anyway. Oliver ran back with a small fluff in his hands.

"I heard Mr. Cutie and Mr. Scary wanted to see the dog? Here it is! It's only a few months old... hey! Would you like some cupcakes? I have some freshly made ones~! It's my duty as a host to only show the _best _skills in baking~!" Oliver said, grinning slightly. Arthur scowled at his younger cousin. Oliver liked to flaunt his baking skills, while Arthur preferred to keep quiet about his own cooking skills...

"_Ohyaaa_! So _**cute!**_ Can I pet it!" Tino asked eagerly. Oliver gingerly handed the dog to Tino, and Tino petted it a tad bit possessively. Berwald sent out a tiny smile, but then cleared his throat.

"So... P'ter?"

"That little brat?" Oliver said, astonished. He was quite aware of how mischievous the younger British boy was, and he was honestly surprised someone wanted to see him. No one had in nine years; Oliver was one to put others down. He couldn't help it. However, Tino nodded slightly. Oliver broke into a grin, and clapped his hands together in a perky way.

"Well the brat is that way~! Peter is rather sensitive, so please bear with him," Oliver said, a tad bit contradictory to the beginning of his sentence. The two Nordic lovers exchanged a quick look, but followed the strawberry-blonde to wherever they were headed.

The small dog in the Finnish boy's arms started fussing, making him giggle. Berwald saw Tino's adorable little laugh, and felt a small, dorky smile make its way to his own lips. The Brit looked around the hall they were in quickly, before quickly opening one of the doors. A cupcake flew out, almost hitting Berwald in the face, missing by about a centimeter.

"Oh, hey, British Jerk-of-Jerks!" a younger voice shouted. Oliver giggled, and then popped his head back to look at the Fin and Swede. Oliver locked eyes with Tino, before gesturing inside the room.

"This way, poppets. The little brat is probably excited. Or depressed. Probably both~!" Oliver sang. Berwald raised an eyebrow, but the Brit was already gone. Tino sighed, and then also popped his head past the door. Berwald, however, walked straight inside. The young British boy looked up; a look of disbelief, surprise, and doubt rolled onto his face for two seconds, before he replaced with a smile.

_A broken smile._

"Hello! My name is Peter! The little kids are that way—"

"No, no. K'd, we're here f'r _you._" Berwald said. He pushed his glasses back up in place, and Tino leaned forward, extending out his arm.

"My name is Tino, and this is Berwald," Tino introduced. "We're here because we want to adopt you." Tino said the words rather slowly—as if to stop the child from becoming _too _excited. Of course; that didn't stop Peter. No one has ever said that to him before… it was always; '_What about that little one?' _or even '_He's too old...' _Peter didn't know you had to be a certain age to be adopted!

"_R-Really! _You're here to adopt _**me**_?" Peter asked. He was surprised. For the past nine years of his twelve-year-old life, people had just passed by him. He remembered when he was seven, how the five year old _Turkish _kid got adopted, how a few years before that those _Italian _kids got adopted... It was finally his turn. His blue eyes sparkled.

Tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Mama? Papa? I love you! Y-You guys are going to be the **perfect family**!" Peter said, burying his face in Tino's stomach.

This gesture surprised the Fin and the Brit alike. Peter was surprised because of how soft and chubby his new mama was. He was not going to deny the fact he liked it. He liked the softness of the tummy, because then he could use it as a pillow. Peter may be twelve; but he lacked attention. He craved it. He needed attention, and that was due to the fact he _never got it._

"Thank you, Mama, Papa…"

Tino smiled softly, and so did Berwald. Tino's eyes also began to water slightly, before he lifted the young British boy in his arms. Peter was smiling, crying, and laughing all at once. His face was a mess of tears, but this caused him to smile wider.

"P'ter, we're going to live in Sw'den. It's our home. You might have to learn Swedish—"

Tino laughed. "Berwald, did you forget we live next to a school that has teachers that teach in English? He'll be able to go to school _there_!" This caused the Swede to blush a little bit. Tino blinked the small tears that were forming in his eyes. He remembered what people often said about his eyes; how they were brown in the dark, violet in the shade, and blue in normal sunlight. This never bothered the Fin, however—he liked having eyes like that.

He also liked Berwald's eyes; a soft blue-green. Sometimes the green was more evident than the blue, or they were mixed perfectly with each other. They were the eyes he had fallen in love with. Tino and Berwald—with Peter in between the two—made their way back to Oliver and Arthur. Arthur was talking to another man with long, blonde hair.

"Mr. Cutie~! The paperwork is over here!" Oliver called. He was holding a platter of fresh cupcakes. The sweet aroma caught in Peter's nose.

"Mama, can I have a cupcake?" Peter asked, wiping his eyes and nose clean from moisture. Tino; although he preferred male pronouns, was surprisingly okay with being called _mama. _And so quickly, as well. Tino would have thought it would take _at least_ a month for Peter to call them Mama and Papa... Tino could not deny that he liked it. He liked being called _mama. _It meant he was someone to rely on.

"Just ask nicely." Tino advised.

Peter could only agree. "Hey, British Jerk-of-Jerks! May I _please_ have a cupcake?" Peter asked the Brit. Oliver giggled softly at the British boy.

"Oh, Peter~! Of course you can! Thank you for asking nicely, poppet!" Oliver sang, handing the boy a vanilla cupcake. Oliver smiled, and ran towards his older cousin. Peter; surprised he actually got a cupcake, and then he eagerly took a bite out of the treat. This caused Tino to smile, and then he tugged at the Swede's arm.

Berwald followed the Brit, to start filling out the paperwork to adopt Peter. Tino however; stayed with his new child. Peter had never smiled so much in a long time, and it made him realize how lonely he had been all of this time. He realized he had never really had friends.

"Mama, will I make friends?" Peter asked Tino. This caused the Fin to be a bit surprised; he wasn't at all expecting that. Tino could never be sure, anyway. It all depended on Peter-if he wanted to have friends or not.

"Peter, of course. It might be hard, but I'm sure you'll make some," Tino reassured him. This made Peter grin even more, and he skipped to where Arthur was talking with the other man.

"Hey, British King of Jerks! Are you done talking with your _husband_?" Peter shouted to Arthur. This caused the man who was talking to Arthur to smirk slightly at the little boy, and for Arthur to explode in a crimson red.

"You bloody idiot! Francis and I aren't married—" Arthur hissed, his red face contrasting with his green days. However; his rage was quickly ignored when two new people stood in the doorway of the orphanage.

"Well, you two argue like an old married couple, so..." chuckled a familiar voice. Peter perked his head up, before locking eyes with his favorite American.

"Alfie! It's been so long since you last visited! What happened?" Peter asked the American. Alfred smiled, and gestured to the second person in the doorway.

"I was in Tokyo with Kiku! We went to his place… Don't you remember? We got married last month…?" Alfred said. The Asian; whom Tino assumed to Japanese, since they had come from his place in Tokyo. He could be wrong, of course; but it was the easiest thing to assume, but also the most accurate.

"Hey Alfie! This is my mama!" Peter said, burying his face in the Fin's soft stomach. Alfred grinned.

"Really? Congrats, bro!" Alfred said, high-fiving the Brit. Kiku turned to Tino, while Alfred continued talking with Peter. Peter seemed very happy and at home with Alfred.

"Hello. My name is Kiku. I am very pleased to meet you," the Japanese man introduced himself, and he bowed down slightly. Tino smiled warmly.

"Moi—my name is Tino, and likewise."

Honestly, the paperwork took a lot longer than expected. Berwald and Tino had taken it upon themselves to have most of their information ready—but it still took awhile. Although Berwald seemed to have a nice amount of patience on him; he really didn't. He was even more impatient than Tino. Berwald just had a straight face, and Tino didn't.

"Hey, T'no... How are ya?" Berwald asked as Tino walked into the room where Berwald had walked into with Oliver earlier. Since Alfred was still with Peter, Tino snuggled his head on the top on Berwald's.

"I love you, Ber," Tino whispered into Berwald's hair.

"I love ya too, T'no."


	2. Chapter 2

【i don't own hetalia; all rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya】

「 * 」ー** chapter two: meet your uncles**

a・not so・perfect ・family

Peter looked excited as he held onto Tino's arm. For the first time in his twelve years of life, he was leaving Cheshire. His parents; from what Arthur and Oliver told him, they saved him from dying in a car crash. His mother died on the spot, and his father died in the hospital. Peter looked at Tino and Berwald, before smiling again, his blue eyes flickering to the Swede.

"Hey Papa, where are we going?" Peter asked his tall guardian. Berwald's hard green-blue eyes to his new son, before his eyes softened.

"We're goin' to th' airport," Berwald said. Tino smiled.

"And after that?" Peter asked again. His tummy was bubbling with excitement. Tino looked at the small boy.

"After that, we're going to visit my cousin Lukas in his second house. He has three houses; one in Norway, another in Sweden, a third in Denmark." Tino said. Peter's eyes widened.

"He has that many houses? Why?" Peter asked Tino. Tino just smiled shakily.

"Lukas's parents; my aunt and uncle… they divorced a few years ago. His mom left the house in Norway behind, and Lukas's uncle; my dad, gave him his old house before moving to Finland, and the third one belongs to his significant other, Mathias," Tino explained. Peter nodded slowly.

"Why didn't your papa give you the house?"

"I was already with Berwald," Tino said. Suddenly, his strange eyes landed with the small Brit's sandy blonde-brown hair. "...Peter… what do you think about two boys being together?" Tino asked shakily. Peter looked up, shocked, before looking at his mama in confusion.

"...Is there something wrong with two boys together?" Peter asked, his clear blue eyes filled with slight confusion. Berwald's eyes flickered towards the Brit.

"Well, you see, P'ter; there are s'me people out here that think people like me and T'no are bad, or aren't thinkin' correctly. They might even be sc'red of us. Just b'cause we like boys, and we're boys." Berwald said softly. Peter tilted his head in confusion.

"But Arthur and Francis are together… and so is Alfie and Kiku! There's nothing wrong with being in love with a boy when you're a boy… is there?" Peter questioned. Tino smiled sadly.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it… people just refuse to understand it. You see, Peter, there are people that exist in this world called homophobes… they are 'afraid' of us. Odin; your papa's dad, is one of them," Tino said softly. "He didn't think your papa could make it if he was openly homosexual… but he did. Your papa was actually the first in his family to get a degree."

"My papa is really cool!" Peter said, gripping Berwald's hand. Berwald kept his straight face, but on the inside, he was happy Peter didn't mind having two male parents. Berwald was soaring; he had never in his life felt this free and happy.

"You're such a dork," Tino remarked to his Swedish lover. Berwald looked at Tino, before cracking a tiny, little smile. It made Tino's heart explode in an emotion that could only be described as pure happiness. It was rare when Berwald smiled - even rarer when done in public.

The group of three hurried to the Manchester airport, and soon boarded, and flew home; Stockholm.

After a three hour flight (delays included), they finally landed in Stockholm, Sweden. Peter was groggy, and Tino and Berwald were happy to be back home. Peter was dozing off on Berwald's back, and Tino brought out his phone, took it off of airplane mode, and dialed his cousin; Lukas.

"Hei; Lukas here," Tino heard Lukas answer immediately. Tino chuckled - he must have not checked the caller's ID.

"Moi, Lukas. We just back to Sweden, and we'll be at your house in a few," Tino said quickly. Lukas mumbled something under his breath, and then with his smooth, monotonous voice responded: "Yeah, we'll be waiting outside. Bye, Tino."

Berwald waved a taxi over; and quickly entered, setting Peter next to him as he sat down as well. Tino went in through the other side, gripping the dog and sitting next to the British child. Peter immediately snuggled to the Finn's slightly chubby side. Tino smiled, and wrapped an arm around the small Brit.

Tino told the driver where to go, and they quickly drove through the Swedish highways and roads until they arrived to Mathias and Lukas's house.

Berwald pulled out the money he owed the taxi driver, while Tino grabbed Peter's hand and opened the door's handle. Tino gripped Peter's hand.

"You're going to meet your uncles Lukas and Mathias, now. We're going to be here a lot, so get used to them. Okay?" Tino said to Peter softly. The British boy nodded, excitement pouring through his veins.

Tino knocked on the white door, and it quickly swung open.

It was Lukas - Tino's cousin. Tino smiled widely, and took a step forward. "Hej, Lukas. This is Peter. Peter, this is Lukas. He's your uncle." Tino said softly to the young British boy. Peter nodded slowly, before running up to the Norwegian, almost knocking him over as he embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Woah -"

"Hello, Lukas! I'm Peter, and I don't know you very well yet, but I love you! We're going to be a perfect family together! Right, Mama?" Peter said happily, turning to the Finn.

"Ah, I'm not sure about 'perfect'..."

"Lukas, what's all this noise?" asked a smaller, quieter voice. Peter peeked to behind Lukas, and it was another younger boy. Peter's blue eyes widened in utter happiness, and he let go of Lukas, and quickly moved to where the other boy was standing.

"Hello! I'm Peter, and that's my mama!" Peter exclaimed, pointing to Tino. Tino smiled softly, and crouched down to the other boy's height.

"Peter, this is Emil. Emil is Lukas's little brother. He's your age." Tino said quietly. Emil scrunched up his nose a little. "I am not his little brother…"

"He's my baby brother." Lukas said calmly.

Peter looked up at Lukas, examining him in close detail.

Lukas had light blonde hair, with dull, dark blue eyes. They looked almost indigo, but weren't. They were dark enough that they looked almost soulless, Lukas had dark circles under his eyes, and he was nursing a cup of coffee. He had a blank expression on his face, and his pale skin was almost paper white in the light. He was slim and short, but slightly taller than Tino. Only a little bit; maybe a centimeter or two. Peter stared for a little while, before looking at the younger boy; Emil.

Emil had even lighter hair than Lukas, and his eyes were a light blue-violet. He was also very pale; his skin was paler than milk. He looked completely healthy, so Peter didn't worry about him much. He had a similar expression as his older brother, which was blank. He looked very young - a few years older than Peter at most. Lukas must have noticed Peter's staring, and stepped a bit closer to Emil, a tad protectively, one might say.

"Hey… how old are you, anyways?" Peter asked the boy. Emil scrunched his nose a little, but answered swiftly: "I'm fourteen. You?"

"I'm twelve." Peter answered back. Emil nodded, his facial expression never wavering. He turned away quickly - turning his back and walking inside. "H-Hey! Wait up!"

Peter was about to run in after him, but Lukas got in his way, blocking the doorway.

"Leave Emil be… He's having slight issues." Lukas said, sighing and running his hand through his pale hair. "Emil has quite a bit of lingual issues here - we came around to settle in Sweden about a month ago. He's embarrassed because of his accent." Lukas shrugged.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Ber! Tino!" a loud voice echoed. Peter turned, to see a man that was freakishly tall; but not taller than Berwald. He had spiky hair that was also blonde, and he had a bit tanner skin than Peter's mama, papa, Lukas, and Emil.

"Hi, Mathias!" Tino said happily. Berwald nodded in acknowledgement, while Lukas groaned softly. Mathias smiled cheekily.

"You must be Peter. My name is Mathias, and I'm your awesome uncle! You already know my little creampuff, though. I'm this little guy's husband!" Mathias cackled, holding Lukas close. The Norwegian's small body (at least compared to Mathias's) went frigid.

"Mathias, please don't hug me." Lukas said plainly. Following his brother, Lukas entered his home. Peter smiled up at Mathias.

"Hi, Uncle Mat! Can I call you that?"

" 'Course, kiddo." Mathias said, laughing and ruffling Peter's hair. Peter smiled, and ran into the house, with Mathias hot on his trail. That left Berwald and Tino outside on their own.

"Peter will get along with them, I think…" Tino said softly. Berwald nodded.

"Maybe Emil w'll take a while to get used to not bein' the youngest, but'll be good, I'm sure." Berwald said. Suddenly, a ring echoed from Tino's phone, and Tino answered.

"Oh, hello! Yes, I'm Tino… Oh… that's… wonderful…" Tino said nervously, clutching the dog in his arms a bit closer. "G-Goodbye…" Tino said, wincing softly.

"What happened, T'no?" Berwald asked. Tino laughed nervously.

"Uhm… well… the orphanage around here has the kid. Under our names. We gotta adopt him by tomorrow or he's sent to Foster Care."


End file.
